WM/Treks/Log 1-14
Narrator: The delvers have traveled south of Polisberg and encountered harpies. Though the meeting started peacefully, the harpies attacked and not the delvers are in mortal combat! GM: Any questions or anything? Thasos has a gimped leg and is berserk. Beltarne: I can't see me on Maptools Marik: Marik is unhurt but starting to get a little winded. Extra effort dodges take effort. Beltarne: I promise this is the last time I change the name I log in under GM: Too many names! 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) Beltarne: Better, thanks Ghazeb: Step and swing -2/-4 Ghazeb: Broadsword (21) 3d6.skill(21,-7) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Includes: Enhanced Parry (Broadsword); Conditional: +1 from 'Weapon Bond (Broadsword)' GM: It looks like you're kneeling. You'll need to make a Committed (Long) attack, at -2 GM: What's the -7 for? Ghazeb: will do, hit by 1 then. Ghazeb: -4 for deceptive - 3 dex GM: 'kay Marik: Also -2 kneeling. May want to be less deceptive. Harpy (Thyomemenia): Dodge and roll! 3d6.skill(10,3-3-2-2) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (6) or less Failure! by 2 GM: No, he takes 1 step to stand, 1 step to move to range, hence Committed (Long) Ghazeb: Scimitar * swing 2d6+6 => 1,1,6 = (8) cut Marik: Ah, dur. Marik: I can't see his token. :D Ghazeb: can I luck and reroll damage Narrator: Ghazeb surges to his feet, slashing at Thyomenia who rolls madly. GM: Certainly! Ghazeb: Scimitar * swing 2d6+6 => 2,6,6 = (14) cut Ghazeb: Scimitar * swing 2d6+6 => 4,6,6 = (16) cut Narrator: She fails to evade his fast blade, and blood sprays as he cuts deep into her. She collapses in a messy pile. Ghazeb: ### GM: By the way, you're at -2 on all defenses and can't parry, retreat, or Acrobatics until your next turn. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: (I think it is worse than that I have a -3 to dex too.) Thasos: all out attack, two strikes GM: Who are you targeting? Thasos: oh wait... she's down ** Thasos looks about for another target. ** Thasos: Sofia Thasos: just in range GM: Sure, but I'm giving you a -3 penalty because she's flying above you. Thasos: I'm confused - is she in range or not? GM: She's in range, just at the edge of it. GM: Actually, no attack penalty, she gets a defense bonus. Go for it! Thasos: okay ** Thasos focuses on Sofia, and attacks twice again with his weapon, while still kneeling. ** Thasos: Meteor Hammer 3d6.skill(18,0) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 Thasos: Meteor Hammer 3d6.skill(18,0) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 Harpy (Sofia): Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,3-4) => 6,5,4 = 15 vs (9) or less Failure! by 6 3d6.skill(10,3-4) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Thasos: Meteor Hammer 2d6+3+0 => 5,5,3,0 = (13) cr ** Thasos rages as only one weight strikes her. ** GM: Another hit clobbers her, knocking her out of the sky. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Marik: Fast-draw an arrow, fast-load, draw a bead on Poniria Micro and then step, spin, and put the arrow into Peinasmenia. (Rapid Strike: Feint and Attack w/extra effort to reduce the penalty to -3) Marik: Feint (Bow): 3d6.skill(20,-3-3) => 6,5,5 = 16 vs (14) or less Failure! by 2 Marik: Hm. Marik: Luck. Marik: Feint (Bow): 3d6.skill(20,-3-3) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Marik: Feint (Bow): 3d6.skill(20,-3-3) => 4,2,2 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Harpy (Peinasmenia): Resist feint! 3d6.skill(16) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Marik: Bow: 3d6.skill(20,+3-3-3-2) => 2,6,5 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Harpy (Peinasmenia): Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 1,4,5 = 10 vs (8) or less Failure! by 2 Harpy (Peinasmenia): Sigh. Marik: Damage is 1d6+4 => 6,4 = (10) pi(2) Marik: But only to the torso. Marik: Because I totally didn't want to stack a vitals shot onto that. Harpy (Peinasmenia): "Owwh!" 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Step and Concentrate: Major Healing on Ghazeb, 4 FP. Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 3d6.skill(15,+1) Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' GM: Looks good. Beltarne: ### Ghazeb: "Ghazeb Thanks you." Narrator: Beltarne prays, and blood evaporates from Ghazeb's fur as the wounds heal beneath him. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Minnizig) Wolfgang: Swoop down and finish off Eida from behind with a telegraphed blow to the skull, rapid strike! 3d6.skill(20,4-5-3) => 2,3,4 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 3d6.skill(20,4-5-3) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Wolfgang: Damage is 2d6+8 => 4,3,8 = (15) and 2d6+8 => 6,5,8 = (19) vs DR8, x4 damage on each. Narrator: With a cry of triumph, Wolfgang hacks off Eida's head! 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Minnizig (on deck: 24 Harpies) ** Minnizig tries to break free from Expina's grasp as she sputters for breath! ** Minnizig: ST (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 3,6,1 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Harpy (Exipinia): Flexes her mighty talons to hold on 3d6.skill(20,2-3) => 2,3,1 = 6 vs (19) or less Critical Success! by 13 B556 Minnizig: No. Minnizig: She's not that lucky :D GM: The harpy's clawed legs are massively strong, and she's very skilled at wrestling. GM: Lucking it? GM: 'kay. Minnizig: I am :D (I call luck on that crit) Harpy (Exipinia): Flexes her mighty talons to hold on 3d6.skill(20,2-3) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (19) or less Success! by 4 Harpy (Exipinia): Flexes her mighty talons to hold on 3d6.skill(20,2-3) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (19) or less Critical Success! by 15 B556 Minnizig: Yes, but critical successes are BAD. GM: You made me burn all my bad rolls! Minnizig: Hrm. GM: Err, good rolls, whatever. Minnizig: I'll take the success by 4 :P GM: Right-ho. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Harpies (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Marik: It's an opposed roll, a crit is nothing but 'success by huge'. Harpy (Exipinia): Start flapping skyward, holding onto Minnizig as she does. Beltarne: ((So's your face)) Wolfgang (enter): 17:38 Attempting to assign the role of PLAYER to (33) Wolfgang... Minnizig: Zig's not exactly a halfling. Minnizig: 120 lbs including gear. GM: She has ST14, I think she can lift you. Marik: ST 19 and wearing nothing. Marik: Oh, 14 and both hands. GM: okay, Medium encumbrance, she doesn't get that much lift. Minnizig: Hey encumbrance is important when you said they Move 30 Harpy (Exipinia): "release your spell, little meal!" GM: Yeah, she's only 1 yard up I think. GM: I mean, one more yard up, I'll adjust the ... GM: no, you know what? changing her action slightly. Harpy (Exipinia): All-out attack (move and carry Minnizig) for 8 yards of vertical distance. Minnizig: Hurray no defenses! Harpy (Exipinia): Resist choking! 3d6.skill(8) => 1,6,6 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Minnizig: I'm going to suuuuffeeeeer! GM: She's not taking neck damage any more, but she is losing FP. Beltarne: Since you're changing actions, can I use Command? Marik: ((There wasn't an attack roll, so no.)) Marik: ((Also, I need to be kicked from Maptools.)) Beltarne: Before she's 8 yards up? GM: Yeah, you'd need to cast it as a regular spell, not a blocking spell. Beltarne: Kay. Harpy (Peinasmenia): Turn and claw at Marik 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 4,4,4 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 straight slash Harpy (Poniria Micro): Fly 3 and slash at Wolfgang's wings! 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Marik: Acrobatics: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 3,1,2 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Marik: What's her -4 for? Not deceptive? Marik: Oh, shock. Dur. GM: Shock. Marik: Retreat and dodge. 3d6.skill(10,+3+2) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 GM: Wolfgang, defend. Wolfgang: retreat and block Wolfgang: I think that's what side she was on GM: Totally cool. Wolfgang: -2 for flank is all Wolfgang: er, runaround/flank GM: Right. Wolfgang: Block (12) 3d6.skill(12,-2+3) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) Ghazeb: Turn and AoD. Ghazeb: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Marik) Thasos: Resist Berserk (15-) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 ** Thasos no longer rages, but now feels the pain from his wounds. He grunts as he grabs his leg. ** GM: Thasos does nothing, I guess. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Thasos: ((besides bleed? pretty much)) Marik: Fast-draw, fast-load, and put an arrow into Peinasmenia. Marik: -3 vitals, -2 range, +3 acc, -3 fast-load... Marik: Bow (vitals): 3d6.skill(20,+3-3-3-2) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 Marik: So glad I didn't make that deceptive. Harpy (Peinasmenia): Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 Harpy (Peinasmenia): "Hawww!" ** Marik snarls. ** Marik: ### Wolfgang: use luck! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Marik: Already used it. Marik: Down until 7:26. ** Beltarne points at Sofia with his burning club and intones, "Land!" Command, +1 loud + gestures, -4 range? ** Marik: ((-1 per hex range)) Minnizig: Sofia? or the one who's kidnapping me? GM: She's 9 yards up, beating her wings madly, so range is about 10. GM: Yeah, Sofia's out. Minnizig: Exipina or w/e? Beltarne: Sorry, one kidnapping you Beltarne: so, -10+1 for loud, can I all-out-cast or anything? GM: Actually, you can. Beltarne: +1, +4....? GM: +1 bonus, no defenses. Marik: +1, like shooting people. Beltarne: All out concentrate, +1, +1 for loud, -10 range? GM: Looks like it. Beltarne: Command (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,+2-10) => 3d6.skill(16,+2-10) Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' GM: ? Beltarne: Command (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,+2-10) => 3d6.skill(16,+2-10) Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: Hmm... Beltarne: ah! Beltarne: Command (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,+2-10) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: Wrong dieroller Harpy (Exipinia): "ack ack ack!" 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Minnizig) Beltarne: ### Wolfgang: move and act like I'm flying by her, then clobber her with the axe, SA, DA -2/-1 Wolfgang: Signature Attack feint 3d6.skill(20,0-2) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (18) or less Critical Success! by 13 B556 attack 3d6.skill(20,-2-2) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Harpy (Poniria Micro): Resist the feint! 3d6.skill(16) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Harpy (Poniria Micro): Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(10,3-8-1) => 5,5,3 = 13 vs (4) or less Failure! by 9 Wolfgang: Axe 2d6+8 => 2,2,8 = (12) cut Harpy (Poniria Micro): Resist stun! 3d6.skill(10) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (10) or less Critical Success! by 6 B556 Harpy (Poniria Micro): "Owch!" Wolfgang: luck on damage? Narrator: Blood fountains as Wolfgang cleaves through Poniria's armor. GM: Sure. Wolfgang: Axe 2d6+8 => 1,1,8 = (10) cut Wolfgang: Axe 2d6+8 => 5,6,8 = (19) cut Wolfgang: totally worth it! Narrator: Poniria tumbles to ground, slamming into a bush. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Minnizig (on deck: 24 Harpies) Minnizig: So spellcasting while grappled requires casting with no gestures at all, eh? GM: Yep. Minnizig: Combat casting, downgrading from Subtle Gestures to No Gestures, net 0. Command. "LAND." On Exip. Minnizig: Net +/- 0 as far as I can tell. GM: Sounds good. Minnizig: Command (Bardic) (15) 3d6.skill(15,2) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 for 2 => 2 FP Minnizig: that's not +2 Minnizig: Thats a brain-o trying to put 2 FP Harpy (Exipinia): Resist! 3d6.skill(8) => 4,5,2 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 Minnizig: so success by 3 not 5 GM: Well, failure is a failure. GM: For her, and all. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Harpies (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Harpy (Exipinia): "Bitch!" Move and attack to land, clawing at Minnizig as she does 3d6.skill(9) => 2,2,2 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 Harpy (Peinasmenia): Step and claw desperately at Marik 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 3,3,4 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 DA-2/-1 GM: Defenses, people? Or can I just roll damage? I like rolling damage. Marik: Acrobatics: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,3,1 = 5 vs (14) or less Success! by 9 Minnizig: Can I dodge at all? Marik: Retreating Dodge: 3d6.skill(10,-2-1+2+3) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Minnizig: Usua -4 to DX for being grappled translating to -1 I guess. GM: Sure, you're grappled, but you can dodge. At an additional -2 since you don't have your feet on the ground. Minnizig: And halved due to FP. Minnizig: Um. Hm. Minnizig: Brawling! Minnizig: Frantic parry! Minnizig: ... durp. BUCKLER. Minnizig: Frantic buckler block! GM: Her talons count as shortswords, for what its worth. Minnizig: Buckler block 3d6.skill(10,+2+2) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 GM: I think there's 4 points in skill penalties you missed, but okay. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) Minnizig: uh, possibly! Minnizig: But yay Success by 2! Ghazeb: Move and attack DA-2-4 GM: You can't DA on a Move and Attack, but if you only moved 2 hexes you could make another Committed Attack. Ghazeb: Scimitar * swing 3d6.skill(22,-7) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (15) or less Success! by 9 Ghazeb: OK sound good Harpy (Exipinia): Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,-1) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Harpy (Exipinia): "Rawk!" 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: Flank? GM: Nah. GM: Thasos continues to kneel around. GM: I guess. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Marik: Fast-draw (standard arrow now, out of bodkins), ready, step. Marik: ### GM: oh, right. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Move towards Thasos. Beltarne: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Minnizig) Wolfgang: move up and be tricky about planting my axe in her Wolfgang: SA, DA -2/-1 Wolfgang: Signature Attack feint 3d6.skill(20,0-2) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 attack 3d6.skill(20,-2-2) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Harpy (Peinasmenia): Resist feint! 3d6.skill(16) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Harpy (Peinasmenia): Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(10,3-3-1) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (9) or less Success! by 2 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Minnizig (on deck: 24 Harpies) Minnizig: "Drop me right now, carrion eating dog!" Mental Stun on Expi, Shouting, No Gestures. I'm not 100% sure if Mentally Stunned characters drop things or not. GM: You can't hold a grapple while stunned. Minnizig: Yeah, I figured either way it's good for me probably. Minnizig: Mental Stun (Bardic) (16) 3d6.skill(16,0) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 for 2 => 2 FP Minnizig: HA! Minnizig: EAT HOT CRIT. GM: Suggestions for the critical? Minnizig: Sorry. I don't like her. Minnizig: Hm. K/O? GM: Yeah, I know that, she tried to drop you. GM: Sounds good. Harpy (Exipinia): Resist massive critical! 3d6.skill(8) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (8) or less Success! by 0 Minnizig: Heheh. Narrator: With a word of bardic lore, Minnizig drops the harpies into the realm of Lethe. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Harpies (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Harpy (Peinasmenia): All-out Move and Dodge, dodging over a tree and dropping back down to the ground level, heading west. GM: All people going to try to pursue, given that she's faster and has a lot of cover? Marik: If I can get clear LOS on her this turn, I'll take a shot with a move and attack. Marik: But I don't think I can. ** Thasos isn't going anywhere like this. ** Marik: And other than that, no. GM: Take your shot, Marik. GM: -4 for the bushes in the way. Minnizig: I don't have a hope in hell of persuing. Marik: LOS. Marik: Oh hey. Wolfgang: yah, see if I can get LOS this round GM: You can just grab altitude to spot her, Wolfgang. Marik: Bow: 3d6.skill(20,-4-2) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Marik: Looks like a flank. Wolfgang: ok, how close can I get, gonna fast-draw hatchet and try it Marik: But with AoD (Dodge), she's probably not going to die. GM: Agreed, and you made it by enough to include the range penalty. GM: Looks like 3 yards, Wolfgang. Harpy (Peinasmenia): Dodge an arrow! 3d6.skill(10,2-2) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: Damage is 1d6+4 => 1,4 = (5) imp Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,1,1 = 5 vs (15) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Marik: So bounces off her thick hide. Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.skill(16,0) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556 Harpy (Peinasmenia): "Awk!" Wolfgang: Hatchet 2d6+6 => 5,6,6 = (17) cut GM: roll the crit? Wolfgang: oops, -1 for range, but same diff GM: 3d6.crit_hit() => 6,2,3 = 11 The blow inflicts normal damage. B556 Wolfgang: gah, where is the crit thing? GM: I got it, never mind. Beltarne: ((I don't have it)) GM: It's just crit_hit() off the GURPS die-roller. Narrator: With a roar of rage, Wolfgang pursues the fleeing harpy and hurls his hatchet into her neck. Wolfgang: yah, somehow I deleted that off my tree thing Beltarne: ((Oh hey, there it is)) GM: People who want to not kill the surviving harpies what they are feebily rolling around on the ground can roll to resist. Marik: I'm good with killing them. Minnizig: ... I need tar. Wolfgang: I totally kill all mine Minnizig: I'd totally tar and feather them instead, cuz it's funny. Ghazeb: Ghazeb does not resist the urge. Beltarne: Rolling on great healing for Thasos.... Minnizig: Of course, I don't have Blood Lust. Beltarne: Great Healing (Holy) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 2,2,5 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: So 8 for him GM: Did you mean Major Healing? Minnizig: I don't need spare feathers, I figure shaving them, tarring them, and then feathering them with their own feathers would be enough. But. No tar. Minnizig: Great Healing fixes everything :D GM: Yeah, but Great Healing costs a bajillion FP. Ghazeb: "You ok Thasos? Maybe next time you can stay back and let the pros take care of things." Minnizig: And costs a lot of FP T.T Beltarne: I sure did! GM: As opposed to 4. Beltarne: 20, but yes, I meant Major Healing ** Thasos skewers Ghazeb with a look. ** Beltarne: Thasos should roll HT to see how crippled he is! ** Ghazeb licks his paw and smoothes out his fur. ** ** Thasos gestures at Ghazeb, his meaning clear. ** GM: Thasos needs to roll HT. ** Minnizig will go find a rock or stump or branch or something, sit on it, and catch her breath. ** Wolfgang: I take it they harpies carry nothing with them? Thasos: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 5,2,2 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 GM: The healing spell seems to have fixed your leg. Minnizig: The harpies do appear to have metal feathers. Minnizig: They may in fact be MADE from treasure. GM: They do! Tarnished brass, except for Sofia and 1 other, in which case the brass is less tarnished. Wolfgang: heh Beltarne: Hooray! Marik: ...Is Marik awesome enough to track the harpies to their nest? ** Thasos stands up, carefully at first, but the limb seems stable enough. ** Ghazeb: "odd but treasure is treasure." Beltarne: Can I roll to see if the Harpies are made from treasure? Beltarne: Or perhaps to see if there's any chicks there. Wolfgang: "Glad you're all fine over here, anyone know if Harpy parts are valuable? We can go pluck the ones Marik and I killed if so." GM: Marik and Wolfgang return to the main group/island. Beltarne: I think that would be appropriate GM: None of you know if the harpies are worth anything. Beltarne: Booo... hissss.... GM: Most of you are firmly convinced the brass isn't worth that much. ** Thasos picks a loose feather off the ground and gives it a quizzical look. ** Marik: Brass feathers have got to be worth SOMETHING. Beltarne: Indeed Minnizig: "We should find their nests. I doubt they have anything valuable, but if they've ambushed travelers, they might." ** Thasos shrugs and drops the feather. ** Narrator: The brass feathers are tarnished and pitted. Ghazeb: I have a 7 iq atm GM: Everyone roll Observation, please. Observation, not Perception. Marik: "Well, there was certainly something glittering in the nest." GM: And Ghazeb's stupidity rolls off now that the singing is gone. Minnizig: "Most" :D Beltarne: Can we search their bodies, followed by (as Minnizig suggests) their nests? GM: Yes! Everyone searching can roll Search. Wolfgang: "I'll fly up and look for the glittering." Minnizig: Yes, but they're pretty and yellow, like gold, yes? And they make him so happy! He'll sober up later and drop the idea I'm sure. Minnizig: Observation (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,1,1 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Thasos: erm Beltarne: Observation (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 2,2,6 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Beltarne: Huzzah! Ghazeb: ((default?)) Marik: Observation: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 (includes +2 from Acute Vision) Thasos: i don't have it on my thing... Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-5) => 3,6,1 = 10 vs (8) or less Failure! by 2 Thasos: IQ (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (10) or less Success! by 3 Beltarne: Search (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Minnizig: PER -4 I think Ghazeb: Search (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Ghazeb: Per (11) 3d6.skill(11,-4) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (7) or less Failure! by 2 whispering to Minnizig, The harpy's talons look like you could use them as broadswords if you cut them out and gave them a handle. Maybe not great broadswords, but... Minnizig: -5 oops Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Thasos: Per (11) 3d6.skill(11,-4) => 4,4,6 = 14 vs (7) or less Failure! by 7 whispering to Marik, The harpy's talons look like you could use them as shortswords if you cut them out and gave them a handle. Maybe not great shortswords, but... Minnizig: Default Skill Roll 3d6.defaultskill(0,-5,0) => 1,5,6 = 12 vs (-5) or less Critical Failure! by 17 B556 Marik: Vision-based Search? GM: Nope. Minnizig: yeah, ignore that. whispering to Beltarne, The harpy's talons look like you could use them as shortswords if you cut them out and gave them a handle. Maybe not great shortswords, but... Minnizig: 13-5 => 8 ** Thasos finds a pebble, which he quickly picks up. And then tosses away in disappointment. ** Marik: Search: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 5,2,4 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Minnizig: Rolled 12 vs 8, fail. Minnizig: by 4. GM: How searched, and what were the rolls? Marik: I searched, success by 2. Beltarne: searched, success by 1 Ghazeb: fail Minnizig: I searched by default, fail by 4. Beltarne: Hmmmm.. these talons are pretty sharp..... Marik: "The harpies' claws may be valuable. Claws that size could be weapons. Not great weapons, but a collector might be interested." Minnizig: Although I think I'm going to luck that. Beltarne: Marik, think you could cut them off without harming the talons? GM: Are you? Minnizig: Just for what the hell sake. Wolfgang: I failed observation and search, I was doing an aerial search for a nest or stash Minnizig: Default Skill Roll 3d6.defaultskill(13,-5,0) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (8) or less Failure! by 4 Minnizig: Default Skill Roll 3d6.defaultskill(13,-5,0) => 4,4,2 = 10 vs (8) or less Failure! by 2 Minnizig: Nope, failed by 2. Minnizig: Succeeded Observation by 7. whispering to Marik, On Sophia's body, you find some gold body-piercings, probably worth about $500. GM: Alright, thanks. GM: People have been informed of stuff. Oh, and Wolfgang can spot the nest if he gets some altitude and looks around for a bit. ** Marik begins declawing harpies, then grins. "Oh hey. Gold. Beltarne?" ** Beltarne: Gold?! ** Marik removes some gold body-piercings from Sophia's body, and passes them to the dwarf. ** Narrator: Marik points out $500 in jewelry stuck through parts of Sophia that you don't want to think about. ** Beltarne chortles ** Wolfgang: OK, I tell the others and head to the nest Narrator: There's 18 talons, 2 lbs each. GM: Wolfgang can't guess what they're worth. Beltarne: I'm a sissy, anyone else want to carry them? Beltarne: Seriously, first purchase is gonna be a donkey Ghazeb: "Ghazeb can take a few." ** Thasos shrugs and holds open his backpack. ** Wolfgang: yah, definitely ** Marik refills his quivers and then takes what he can carry for harpy talons. ** ** Minnizig grins. "With a few of strong young men like Thasos and Ghazeb and Wolfgang, I'm sure we can find a way." ** Wolfgang: I guess I need them made into weapons first GM: Freeboard by PC: Ghazeb 9 lbs, Thasos 12 lbs, Wolfgang 37 lbs, Minnizig 10 lbs, others less than 2 lbs. Wolfgang: the claws brass like the feathers? GM: The talons are supersharp and hard bone. Beltarne: To the nest! GM: The feathers are brass feathers. Beltarne: I wanna stab a zombie before 2000! Minnizig: ... what? Beltarne: Well, chop. Axes are poorly suited to stabbing Beltarne: The nearby town Minnizig: ... can I get an interpreter he- aaaah. Beltarne: That's one of our quest goals Minnizig: To the nests :D GM: So, anything else after declawing the harpies, or onto the nests? Ghazeb: the NEST Beltarne: To the nests! Marik: To the nest! GM: You find yourself at the nest. It stinks in a way that I can't describe and would require all kinds of HT rolls if there were any combat happening anytime soon. GM: Harpies apparently are not big on hygiene. More birds than mammals, I guess. ** Marik covers his mouth and nose with his cloak. ** Marik: "Something around here was glittering." ** Minnizig stuffs bandages inside her mask. ** Beltarne: Checks for teh phat l3wts! ** Minnizig makes with the searching. ** ** Thasos covers his nose and makes a yuck face. ** GM: Well, among on the guano, blood splatter, and rotten black feathers, you can see stuff. GM: Scatters of copper and silver coins. ** Wolfgang breaths through some cloth and pokes around ** Ghazeb: "This smells worse than Thasos's tent" GM: Piles of bracelets here and there, scattered around. Marik: Coins! Minnizig: Jewelery! Marik: Jewelry! Marik: Delvers will do anything for cash. GM: People who have non-trivial levels of search can attempt Search rolls. If you're defaulting versus a 6, don't both. GM: err, bother. Ghazeb: "Well almost anything." Ghazeb: Search (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 Wolfgang: search is vision -5? Marik: Search: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (13) or less Critical Success! B556 Minnizig: b => default Search Skill Roll/b => /b 3d6.defaultskill(13,-5,0) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (8) or less Success! by 1 Wolfgang: default? Marik: I will take a Search Critsuccess. Marik: Per-5, Wolfgang. Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-5) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (8) or less Failure! by 7 Wolfgang: bah, fails Marik: If it's Vision-based then that's critsuccess by 11. >.> Narrator: Marik cheerfully wades through piles of stuff that the rest of you avoid, since this is (more or less) natural stuff, not disgusting city waste. He finds a pair of suspiciously well-maintained steel boots, a copper key inscribed "HtQ", and a half opened backpack. Beltarne: Search (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Narrator: The backpack contains a variety of small items, some of which have been exposed to the weather and some which haven't. The undamaged goods are mostly tiny books, finely made boxes, and other tiny works of craftsmanship. Beltarne: ((Anything folks find, please declare, I'll add it to my treasure spreadsheet.)) Narrator: He also finds a bunch of 1-2" blades, oddly proportioned. Marik: "Hmh. Pixie work?" whispering to Wolfgang, The blades look like pixie and leprechaun knives. Minnizig: Is the backpack tiny, like the gear inside it? Minnizig: And the blades? ** Thasos holds up his hand, his fingers close together. ** GM: The blades are tiny. GM: The backpack is a normal frame backpack. Wolfgang: tiny like made for pixies or tiny like made to cut up small stuff? Marik: "Is any of this magical?" GM: No. Marik: Wait, I have Magery. whispering to Beltarne, The boots are holy. Marik: And PER. Marik: Is any of this magical? GM: Still no. Minnizig: Ehehe. Ghazeb: How about now? Beltarne: These steel boots are imbued with the power of the holy! Ghazeb: "Ghazeb wants to get out of here it smells bad." whispering to Beltarne, It also looks like dwarven work. Inscribed with runes and all. Minnizig: I could cast a spell on something if it would make you guys happier. But I don't think Grease will give you super powers. ** Marik collects everything that looks worthwhile to carry; we can wash it off later. ** Beltarne: And dwarven craftsmanship as well..... Beltarne: ((Dibs)) Wolfgang: superboots! Beltarne: So we grab everything worth money and remove ourselves to a distance where it doesn't smell so bad GM: Uhm. ** Thasos nods in agreement. ** GM: So what are you grabbing? Everything is worth money in large enough amounts. Ghazeb: "Ghazeb like this plan." Wolfgang: heh, and then clean the dirty loot Minnizig: Uhm? Wolfgang: everything? Beltarne: Boots, key, backback, blades? GM: Everything includes harpy-guano covered sticks, which *might* be alchemical ingredients. Beltarne: Anything I miss? Marik: Everything. In multiple trips if needed. Minnizig: Everything from the backpack Minnizig: Everything you listed in Marik's critical success :D Beltarne: Jewelry and coins if that wasn't just narrative license Marik: ... Wolfgang: well, backpack and everything that is or was in it Wolfgang: plus key and boots Beltarne: Hell, just take the backpack Minnizig: Harpy-guano covered sticks weren't specifically mentioned in the Search treasure crit, so I think we can leave them. Minnizig: Although I can roll alchemy to find out if the guano is actually valuable. Marik: You know what? Marik: I am willing to carry guano-covered sticks back to town. Minnizig: No I can't. It doesn't default to Thaum. Minnizig: So unless I can roll thaum, I can't :D GM: There's a dozen small blades, weight 1/4 lb or less each, 30 lbs of stuff in the backpack, $4000 in jewelry and coins at about 5 lbs. Wolfgang: sweet! Marik: And sticks. Marik: I may be dropping an encumbrance level here. GM: There's a lot of sticks. Like, probably several tons worth. How much do you want? ** Ghazeb grabs some jewelry. ** ** Ghazeb moves from the stench. ** Marik: Oh, nest material. Marik: Not special sticks. Minnizig: "Um. Beltarne, do you know Purify Air?" Marik: Hm. GM: Isn't Minnizig Squeamish? Wolfgang: I can get the backpack I think, looking at the enc, stuff above Beltarne: I do not. Sadly Minnizig: ... Yes, yes I am. Excuse me while I stagger off and be horrified. Beltarne: ((Bleargh!)) Marik: "Minnizig. You understand alchemical stuff." ** Marik tosses one of the sticks her way. ** Minnizig: Yeah, that. Marik: ((I'm helping!)) Marik: "Would this be worth anything?" Minnizig: "AAAAAIGH!" Minnizig: "Augh, oh god! Poo sticks! Poo sticks!" Beltarne: ((Heh)) ** Beltarne bites his lip attempting to keep a straight face. ** Marik: "...That's a 'no', then." GM: Okay, you guys have stuff. GM: ... and I'll be generous, and encourage all of you to go back and reread the description of the stuff you got. Wolfgang: "Party time! OK, maybe we go to town first." Marik: I suspect I'm more encumbered than I was. GM: Then you can figure out what you want to do next. Marik: Well, there's a key which I'd like to think opens the locked door in the goblin hideout. Marik: And some tiny boxes that I'd like to open. Wolfgang: I have the backpack full of tiny books and finely crafted boxes, right? GM: Right. GM: Err, Wolfgang, right. Wolfgang: after going away from the poo, are the boxes locked? Ghazeb: I grab some jewelry, yes? GM: No, they're tiny empty boxes. GM: Ghazeb, yes. Wolfgang: "Hey, we're not doing free for all, we'll split up the loot fairly" Marik: Tiny books are... In what language? Ghazeb: Hill giant Beltarne: Won't Detect Magic tell me what the boots do? GM: Several different languages - some are Polisberg local, others you don't recognize. Wolfgang: "We might want to look around for the rest of the backpack contents" GM: Beltarne: no, Analyze Magic. Minnizig: No, it' just detects magic. Minnizig: Analyze Magic you may be thinking of. Beltarne: Bah. Beltarne: I try them on! GM: But the runes seem to be related to travel prayers. You think. You're not entirely sure. GM: You don't explode. Wolfgang: we mean to only leave poo and poo sticks in the nest Beltarne: Caution is for sissies Beltarne: Almost anticlimactic, I know Wolfgang: heh Beltarne: I walk around, seeing if they try to kill me. GM: Also, your Move increases to 6 with 4 levels of Dwarven Momentum. Beltarne: Sweet googely moogely! Minnizig: Dwarven marching boots! Beltarne: So, we'll figure out how we're splitting treasure when we get back to town, but everyone okay with me taking these? Marik: ((Those are *party loot*. They let Beltarne carry more stuff for all of us. :D )) Marik: "More than." ** Beltarne happily walks around harpy corpses like it's foot locker ** Minnizig: "Hey, there's these sword-claws that need carrying, marching man..." Beltarne: "Load me up!" Wolfgang: "Hmm, I wanna see if they work when I fly, but you should have them anyhow" Marik: ((They're made for Dwarf feet. Don't fit humans, elves, gargoyles, etc.)) Beltarne: My base move is only 5. I still trucking around at 6? GM: Yes. GM: And then give a flat move of 6. Not +1, not +6, Move 6 while walking. Wolfgang: ah, NM then GM: Wolfgang can wear them - anyone can except Minnizig and maybe Ghazeb or Thasos - but they give Move 6, Dwarven Momentum 4. Beltarne: Gotcha GM: (Minnizig because of size, others because of weird foot sizes, but check DF3) GM: I don't remember of Minotaurs have hooves or not - I think not. Wolfgang: move 6, not move +2, right? Minnizig: no, greek minotaurs. normal feet. Thasos: ((Thasos has feet not hooves, tyvm)) Marik: So. Cash in coin and jewelry form, a normal frame backpack half-full of books and nifty leprechaun- or pixie- made stuff, the probable key to the locked door. Minnizig: Men, but with bulls heads. Minnizig: No tails, either. Minnizig: Hooves are for food :D Beltarne: anywho, we good on loot? Minnizig: (( Mrugnak used to have hooves and a tail, but then he had a game system change. )) Minnizig: Tiny swords. Beltarne: I'll take em Wolfgang: Our travel rate would go up with Beltarne wearing the boots I think Beltarne: Maybe those pixies near obsidian lake will want em. Beltarne: Should GM: Well, now Minnizig is the slow one. Minnizig: Quite probably! Beltarne: I was low roll at beginning Wolfgang: Yah, they look made for tiny folk Beltarne: (( Haha! )) Marik: What time is it? Minnizig: (( Le sigh. )) Beltarne: ((Nelson style)) GM: Uhm, let me check the map. GM: After beating up harpies, healing wounds, mutilating corpses, searching a disgusting nest, and chatting for a bit, it's about 3 pm. GM: Oops, 2 pm. Marik: Right. Wolfgang: "So, do we go on to the lake or go to town?" Marik: Marik's taking a bath. Beltarne: Lets scout White Pine! Ghazeb: "Town" Marik: Decide where you want him to lead you next. Minnizig: BATH. Minnizig: Bath first. Beltarne: I'd rather wait a day before worrying about having to heal y'all at a penalty, but we should be able to get a good idea of the opposition in the village. Beltarne: Yes, and we can wash up Minnizig: I'm a little worried about walking into a possible undead situation headed towards evening. Minnizig: I had a group of PCs do that once. The Ghouls ATE THEM. GM: Good times, good times. Minnizig: I mean, my night vision is great, but I bet the Living Dead have better. And can smell my heart or something. Beltarne: Bah, what could go wrong? Wolfgang: heh ** Minnizig throws Beltarne into the lake. ** Wolfgang: who all was hurt, and are they healed now? Beltarne: In fact, perhaps we should split up, to cover more ground Minnizig: I was just down FP. Marik: So bathe, find a nice campsite - away from the woods and away from the dead harpies - and turn in early, to hit White Pines at dawn and then begin the trek back to Polisberg? ** Beltarne splutters. ** Wolfgang: Thasos and Minn? Ghazeb: Thats a great plan Marik: "By the way, there are giant wasps between us and the forest." Marik: "Don't go wandering." Minnizig: "What about that Druid?" ** Thasos nods. ** Ghazeb: I liked we split up Wolfgang: oh, did Marik search the other harpies he and I killed? Minnizig: "Just hope we don't see him again?" Beltarne: We can go back to Polisbeg, but still haven't dealt with Sid's ghost. GM: No one is injured after some trivial First Aid rolls. GM: Wolfgang: yes. Wolfgang: woot! Beltarne: "Giant what?" Wolfgang: "Well, wasn't Thasos almost out of holy food?" Marik: "We may need to make another expedition to find the ghost, Beltarne. We're running near the end of our resources." Minnizig: "I think you lot need more food" she gives Beltarne and Thasos a Look " and perhaps a donkey before you go and try anything more." GM: ...Scydd... Beltarne: "He is" Marik: "If we go back to town, resupply, and come back better prepared, I think we'll have better chances." Marik: "I'm running very, very low on arrows." Beltarne: ((OOC, don't we get penalized if we go back, CP wise?)) GM: Nope. GM: 1 CP per session, 1 CP for looting a treasure site. GM: That's it. Beltarne: ((Or is it okay to resupply)) GM: So at the end of this session, you've achieved 15 CP apiece. Ghazeb: afk a sec Marik: ((Just costs us money - which we didn't necessarily make, but I think we're good with this trip.)) Beltarne: ((Okay, then yes, white pines then polisberg is my vote)) GM: Yeah, you guys are expensive. GM: Buncha drunks. Beltarne: Less however many sessions we've missed, yeah? Minnizig: Sociable. Marik: I live *cheap*. Wolfgang: bah, just living the high life! GM: Right, Beltarne. Marik: I'm the opposite of sociable. >.> Marik: It pays off. Beltarne: I'm friendly, what can I say. Minnizig: I don't have compulsive Carousing, I'd like to note. Minnizig: Compulsive GAMBLING, yes. Beltarne: Okay, so we are waiting till morning to check out White Pines? Minnizig: Which reminds me, challenge my fellow adventurers to bets. Marik: Yeah. Minnizig: I vote yes. Marik: Up at 3AM, break camp slightly before dawn sort of thing. Wolfgang: heh Wolfgang: NO Minnizig: I suggest staying on the island until then, even. Keeps a moat between us and zombies. Beltarne: Sleepy time d'en! Beltarne: I can't type "d'en" Beltarne: d'en Beltarne: weird Marik: And I have a GREAT plan for getting the lazy catboy out of bed before sunrise. Beltarne: *d'en Beltarne: gah! Wolfgang: well, only Thasos needed heals, so we could do it today Beltarne: h Beltarne: t Beltarne: e Minnizig: den? Beltarne: n Wolfgang: I guess we can camp though Marik: I'm not assaulting zombies at nightfall. Minnizig: Did you turn a filter on? Beltarne: Apparently I had the "pirate" text filter on Marik: Beltarne: Check your filter. Minnizig: I think they object to the early start. GM: ... Minnizig: Oh, it's d'e pirate's life for me, 'ey! GM: please figure out your plan and tell me. Thank you. Wolfgang: how far to the village? Beltarne: So, sleepy time. Beltarne: 1d6 => 1 = (1) Beltarne: Rituals: Minnizig: So, sleepy time! Marik: All those in favor of 'Camp on the island until predawn, break camp, and begin marching with sunrise?" GM: Most of day's travel through the woods or about 2 hours due north over the lake. GM: ... if you have a raft or can fly or walk on water or something. You're delvers, how do I know what you can do? Wolfgang: I think we are camping out for the night, on the island? Marik: "Most of a day"? I thought it was just a few miles? Wolfgang: I'd make sure to get the OK from Marik that we are far enough from animals scavenging the harpies though Marik: Right, that changes the plan. GM: It looks like it's been taking you about 5-6 hours of marching, though you may be able to do faster now. Beltarne: Aye! Marik: We use the rest of the day to get as close to White Pine as we can, then finish the march tomorrow, hopefully arriving when there's enough light left. Wolfgang: hmm, maybe we march some to get closer? GM: That will almost certainly mean camping in the woods overnight. Marik: Because getting there 'at the end of the day tomorrow' is no good at all. Beltarne: Okay, that'll get us there noonish, yeah? Wolfgang: can we camp not-in-spider-infested-woods? Marik: I like camping in the woods. Marik: Woods are good. I can hide the campsite. Beltarne: I'm sure there is nothing horrible waiting to eat us in the woods Ghazeb: "me too" Beltarne: Okay, so we're going for a brief hike before bedding down? ** Thasos flexes in his chains. He's not afraid of anything in the woods. ** ** Beltarne is not exactly afraid of anything in the woods... he just really doesn't like spiders. ** Wolfgang: we also get to cross the water again! Minnizig: Brief hike is fine. We may have killed all the spiders again then :D Marik: Hike then camp! Cross water first. Beltarne: "Maybe we should take the road this time, since the Harpies are dealt with." Ghazeb: "Ghazeb hates the water." Marik: " Marik: "Yes, we went over this the first time." Beltarne: Crossing water! Inflating waterskins as floatation bladders, like last time. Marik: "If you're not a clumsy oaf, you won't get wet." GM: Alright, you cross the water. GM: Let me do some math. GM: Minnizig, hiking roll? Beltarne: "Hey!" Minnizig: Hiking (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 2,2,5 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Thasos: Hiking (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,3,4 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Thasos: just in case Ghazeb: Hiking (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Marik: I think he already has our rolls. Minnizig: I think I'm the weak point in the party :D ** Beltarne has shiny boots ** Narrator: The delvers march back up, retracing their path and following the road through the woods. Around 5 pm, as they notice something strange on dirt path: a strange trail cuts across it. Wolfgang: "What is THAT?" Marik: Trail? I'm good with trails. Narrator: The trail consists of a long, thick line as though a log had been dragged, surrounded by a random pattern of heavy impacts, roughly 1' circular. Ghazeb: "Ghazeb does not recall this." Marik: ... Marik: Do any footprints accompany this trail anywhere? Thasos: how deep are the impacts? Marik: Because my brain is screaming 'giant, troll, or some other thing what swings a tree around easily'. ** Beltarne squints at track ** Beltarne: "some kinda.... spider-worm....thingee? Wolfgang: or something big with a tail and tiny feets? Thasos: that's what I'm thinking GM: The circles are roughly 4-6" deep. There are no footprints. Minnizig: Straight line? Wiggly line? Beltarne: ((Well, depending on the loam... that's still pretty effing deep)) Marik: And I don't recognize these as anything I've ever tracked? GM: Fairly straight across the path, but veers around the trees. GM: Marik: no. Thasos: 6" deep, foot wide circles... GM: Actually, what's your tracking? ** Wolfgang looks at Marik hoping he will make sense of weirdness ** Marik: ((Can I get a kick from maptools?)) GM: Ghazeb and Thasos have whispers. ** Thasos 's eyes go really big. ** Beltarne: ((Oh, I misread that as 1 inch circular)) Ghazeb: "Ghazeb thinks this could be dangerous, stay back." Beltarne: ((That's... disconcerting.)) Marik: Tracking-15, +2 if Vision's involved. ** Thasos starts waving his hands around, gesturing wildly. ** GM: Marik doesn't recognize these tracks. ** Thasos makes scary faces and claws with his hands. ** Beltarne: "Hm. So bad." Minnizig: "I'm guessing Thasos also thinks it's bad." Minnizig: "A big monster." ** Thasos takes a finger and draws a wavy line in the dirt. ** Beltarne: "This isn't like the cave fisher thing, is it?" ** Thasos draws, at one end of the wavy line, a bunch of dots coming out of it. ** Minnizig: "So. Wavy line. Is that like our track here, or a big snake?" ** Wolfgang puts on his shield and readies his polearm ** ** Minnizig squats by Thasos's drawing space. ** Marik: "Right. Let's put some distance between us and this, then." ** Thasos finally draws a bunch of lines on each side of the main one, crossing it. ** Minnizig: "Legs?" ** Wolfgang flys up a bit to look around ** ** Thasos holds one hand high above his head. Then hops. ** Ghazeb: "Ghazeb thinks it could be a slug." Wolfgang: are we in the forest? ** Thasos points at Minnizig and nods. ** Beltarne: ((One flew over the cuckoos nest!)) Minnizig: "Really really big." Marik: "I refuse to believe that." GM: Yes, you're in the forest. Minnizig: "Are those dots, what, eyes? Things it spits at us?" Marik: "Those tracks were not made by a giant centipede." Wolfgang: and how think? ** Ghazeb laughs at Thasos. ** ** Thasos points at his head. ** Minnizig: "Heads." ** Thasos nods emphatically. ** ** Ghazeb points at Thasos's head. ** Minnizig: "Its what, a hydra? A big ass hydra?" Wolfgang: "Well, lets be careful and move on?" Minnizig: "With legs." Beltarne: "Like a hydra?" Beltarne: "A spider hydra. Great." ** Thasos points at Beltarne and nods his head, over and over. ** Marik: "We're leaving now." Minnizig: "Leaving now sounds good." ** Beltarne throws up his hands. ** ** Thasos nodnodnods. ** Wolfgang: "Yay, lets go!" Marik: "Well, I'm leaving now. I'm taking the breadbasket, the maps, the compass, and the long-distance viewer with me." Beltarne: "Fantastic" Marik: "You're free to follow." ** Beltarne follows Marik ** ** Ghazeb follows ** Marik: ((Marik knows his role)) ** Wolfgang thinks that's a quorum ** ** Minnizig is totally getting out of there before the giant slug spider hydra with a club comes for them. ** GM: As the sun is setting, you're on the road, about a mile from the village, still in the forested hills with the grey-green leaves. Minnizig: "So, not a centipede. What do you think about giant spider hydrae?" Marik: "I try not to." ** Marik finds a campsite that we can hide. ** Marik: "No fire. Cold rations tonight." ** Beltarne mumbles curses underneath his breath, trying to keep an eye out in all directions at once while marching. ** Marik: ((Survival for a good campsite, and Camouflage to make it invisible?)) GM: Sure, roll them both. Marik: Survival (Woodlands full o' freaky stuff): 3d6.skill(19,0) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (19) or less Success! by 4 Marik: Camouflage: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 Marik: Hm. Marik: Luck on that Camo roll. Marik: Camouflage: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Marik: Camouflage: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (17) or less Success! by 1 Marik: Success by 7 it is! Minnizig: Roll better. Minnizig: That's the opposite of better. Beltarne: ((Poop)) Beltarne: Marik doesn't follow instructions well Narrator: Camouflaged in the woods, the delvers spend a cold, shivering night huddled in their tents and peering into the darkness, wondering what crossed their trails. Marik: You know what? -7 on PER to find our already-sneaky and deliberately-unobtrusive campsite? I'll take it. :P Marik: I have a nice warm cloak and a comfortable tree. Marik: I don't know what your peoples' problem is. ** Thasos attempts to meditate. ** Thasos: Meditation (9) 3d6.skill(9,0) => 5,6,1 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 ** Minnizig avoids singing campfire songs, what with the hiding thing. ** Narrator: The next day dawns bright and clear, with scattered cloud cover in the still air. ** Thasos finds it too cold to rebalance his chi. ** Beltarne: Spider-hydras. That's my Tyr-damned problem GM: Since Beltarne will ask, it's the High Holy Day of Sky, Death, and Single Combat. GM: Which is the religious rite of paratroopers I guess. Beltarne: Wahoo! Marik: Don't paratroopers prefer to do it in groups? Minnizig: Should I bother asking about mana before we get into a fight? GM: Nope, it changes every 5-10 minutes. GM: You can stabilize it if you need to perform a multihour ritual, but that takes a few days. Thasos: ((i thought paratroopers did it from above)) GM: So what's the plan? Beltarne: We move out, quietly, for White Pines? Minnizig: Continue towards White Pines, keeping our heads down and an eye peeled for spider hydras! Marik: That Ghazeb: Slug spider hydras.. Marik: ((I think White Pines is going to wait for next session, though.)) Wolfgang: yes, go go travel Narrator: A short hike takes the delvers out of the woods. From a relatively clear part of the woodline, the delvers can see the ruined town to the west and the lake south of it. Wolfgang: we can get to the outer edge and have a dramatic pause though! Minnizig: Slug spider hydras with clubs! Narrator: Strange, humanoid shapes shamble in the distance through the ruined streets of the town. Beltarne: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1Y73sPHKxw)) Beltarne: ((Dramatic Pause)) Wolfgang: "Well, if all we have are shambling zombies, I have a solution..." Minnizig: Now. Are they shambling because they're zombies, or because they're slug spider people? Beltarne: "There's supposed to be demons too." GM: Hard to tell at this distance. Minnizig: "Is a spider hydra a demon?" Beltarne: "No idea" GM: Umm... everyone can make vision rolls at what, -8 or so? with a distance penalty for freaky telegraphic vision people to get a better view. Wolfgang: "Bummer" Ghazeb: what... slug spider hydra people demons, thats just silly :) Beltarne: ((Actually, would a theology roll tell me if there was a spider-hydra demon?)) Minnizig: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-8) => 2,3,2 = 7 vs (5) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Uhm, maybe? Minnizig: Luck, why not? Ghazeb: Vision (11) 3d6.skill(11,-8) => 5,2,3 = 10 vs (3) or less Failure! by 7 Minnizig: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-8) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (5) or less Failure! by 1 Minnizig: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-8) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (5) or less Failure! by 2 Ghazeb: Vision (11) 3d6.skill(11,-8) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (3) or less Failure! by 9 Minnizig: Ahwell. Thasos: Vision (11) 3d6.skill(11,-8) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (3) or less Failure! by 6 Beltarne: Vision (14) 3d6.skill(14,-8) => 1,5,2 = 8 vs (6) or less Failure! by 2 Ghazeb: sorry for the double send ** Thasos squints uselessly. ** Beltarne: ((So... roll and see?)) Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-8) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (5) or less Failure! by 5 GM: There are all kinds of demons, some of which are spider-hydra demons of envy and hatred. You're not sure if they're corporeal or even non-metaphorical. GM: That's for Beltarne. GM: Everyone else can't really tell more than there's a lot of weird shambling bodies in that town. Marik: Vision: 3d6.skill(14,+2-4) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Beltarne: ((Stupid theology)) Marik: Binoculars. Built in. Wolfgang: "Yup, there is stuff there..." GM: Everyone else who isn't Marik. Marik: It's good to be the elf. Wolfgang: "Very, blurry stuff" whispering to Marik, The shambling forms look like humans made of dirt and mud, etched with faint angry red lines. They're naked, you think, but their skin is formed to look like clothing. They carry no weapons or tools that you can see. Marik: "They're not really zombies." Minnizig: "Wanna bet?" Minnizig: "I bet they're spider people." Marik: "They kind of look like they're made of dirt, or mud, and they've been shaped to look like they have clothes on." Minnizig: "With great big spiders in their heads." Marik: "And there's red lines showing through the cracks in their skin." Marik: "Or maybe they're carved with red runes. It's hard to tell." Ghazeb: with pet slugs. Marik: "There aren't any spiders. Have you people not got eyes?" Minnizig: "Ooooor, nasty spider carapaces?" Marik: "They're unarmed, though. That's bad." Beltarne: "Hmm... wonder if I can dispel that." Beltarne: "Maybe we can save a whole village!" Beltarne: "Maybe they're just lazy." Wolfgang: "They some kind of demonic golem then?" Marik: "I'm perceptive, not educated." Wolfgang: "Unarmed is not good, that means they have freaky powers." Marik: "Ask the priest." ** Minnizig rolls golem lore, being short on the Demonic part. ** ** Thasos slams a fist into a palm. ** Ghazeb: (( I need to roll guys. I assume this is it for the session.)) Minnizig: Thaumatology (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,4,1 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Includes: +4 from 'Magery' GM: There's about a bazillion things that description could be, Minnizig,